Magically
by GwynethIsCrazyy
Summary: As Half-Blood Creistoylle Schoon found her way attending Hogwarts School of Witchcarft and Wizardry, she had also faced the beginning of her fate.
1. DescriptionSummary

As Half-blood Creistoylle Schoon found her way attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had also met and faced her fate


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Wait, What?!" Creistoylle exclaimed.

"You heard what I said. You have the ticket, you go to the platform and board the train." Maddie, Creistoylle's mother, said as she turns around. But before she takes another step, Creistoylle held into her wrist that made her turn to her.

"But mom! Platform 9¾ is impossible! I don't even know where to go or who to ask." She said, her shoulders dropping as she looked up at her mother expectantly. Maddie blinks and pressed her lips together.

"Mom, i'm scared. Please, just lead me there." Creistoylle plead, holding onto her mother's hand. Maddie looked down at her and shook her head frustratingly. "I'm going to be late for work. I'm sorry." She said but Creistoylle stared at her in the eyes with a look. Maddie looked away from her and saw two children with trolleys and Maddie knew. She approached them.

"Um hello there kids. I just, can I ask of you a favor?" The two children exchanged glances. The girl smiled up at her. "Sure thing, ma'am.."

"Maddie. It's Maddie. And you are.."

"My name's Trophe and he's Cloud." Trophe stuck her thumb out to the young boy beside her.

"Well, Trophe, Can you take my daughter with you to platform 9¾?" Maddie said as Creistoylle stepped up and Maddie put a hand on her back. Creistoylle looked at the two children who was as if the same age as her.

Trophe turned to look at Creistoylle and Creistoylle smiled as a greeting. "Sure thing, Ms. Maddie." Trophe said, smiling up at Maddie then back at Creistoylle.

"Thank you." Maddie said, sighing in relief that she doesn't have to leave her clueless daughter alone wandering wear that impossible platform is. She turned to Creistoylle and bent down, holding the sides of her head and kissed her forehead.

"Be good, Crystal. I'll miss you." She said as she straightened back up. "Bye, dearie. Good luck." And she ran off, taking one last glance at her daughter before turning her back.

Creistoylle sighed as she stares at her mother's back. "It's Creistoylle.." she muttered under her beath. She snaps out when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Trophe and Cloud. "Hello there. My name's Trophe. Crystal, right?" The girl held out her hand.

Creistoylle stared at it then looked up at her. Trophe smiled. Creistoylle slowly held her hand up then shook Trophe's. "It's Creistoylle." She said, looking up at her.

"Oh. But your mother-" Trophe said, her hand pointing somewhere that Creistoylle's mother had been earlier. "She calls me Crystal when she's in a rush. She was getting late for work so.."

Trophe's mouth formed into an 'o' and nodded, taking in what Creistoylle said. "Then it was nice meting you, Creistoylle." Trophe smiled at her. "You too." Creistoylle smiled back.


	3. Chapter 1 - Qualified to All Houses

The three children were busy walking when Trophe and Cloud comes into a hault. Creistoylle stopped and took a few steps back. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's here, right? This looks like it." Trophe whispered to Cloud. Cloud nodded.

"What's here?" She looked around, trying to spot someone or some spot they were talking about.

Trophe turned to Creistoylle. Creistoylle turned to her with confusion all over her face. "This, Creistoylle, is the Platform 9¾." She opened her palm over to the brick wall that separates platform 9 and 10. Creistoylle's eyebrows furrowed even more. "What-?"

She was cutted off when they heard wheels of trolleys. They turned and saw three other children with trolleys. They smiled at them before the first one goes through the wall. Creistoylle's eyes widened in turned to Trophe with eyes widened. Trophe smiled at her. "That's the way to platform 9¾."

Creistoylle's mouth formed into an amusing 'o'. "Cool." She whispers as the two others goes through the wall. Then Trophe stepped forward. "Now now, it's better to run if you're nervous." Creistoylle pursed her lips and nodded in understandment. "Here I go." Trophe whispered before leaning onto her trolley and ran towards the wall.

Creistoylle bit her lip as she tried not to let her jaw drop to the floor as Trophe goes through the wall. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That is so cool. Wait, no. Awesome. _I can't believe i'm saying these kind of words! This is great magic_.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a trolley bumped her's. She turned to her side and saw Cloud, but he wasn't looking and was tapping a finger at the handle of his trolley. Creistoylle's eyebrows furrowed as she waits for him to go through the wall. "Aren't you going?" She asked, craning her neck to take a glance at his face./div

As he turned to her, she straightened back up. "You go first." He said. "Huh?" She asked confused. "I said you go first." He said.

Why don't you go first?" Creistoylle asked. He let out a huff and turned the other way. "It'll be more safe.."He whispered. "Sorry?" Creistoylle asked as she didn't hear what he said. He turned to her, "I said, go in already!" He exclaimed.

Creistoylle flinched. "Sorry.." She said raising her eyebrows as she went for the wall. She blinked as she just go through the wall and looked around. There were people everywhere and she didn't knew what to do. She just walked a few steps before feeling a familiar presence behind her.

She turned around and saw Cloud. Expectedly, he didn't turned to look at her and went straight somewhere. Creistoylle bit her lip and looked around looked around and she knew she didn't have the choice but to follow him. And she did. She looked around and slowed down her pace as she looked at every room. She looked ahead and she didn't saw Cloud anywhere. Fear was visibly seen in her face.

She picked up her pace as her breathing got faster. She was always so scared when she's alone at a place she doesn't know. Let's just say, she isn't brave. Her breathing tops all the murmuring of other children inside the train and she wrapped her arms around her tightly. Tears started welling up her eyes as she came running around searching for Cloud or Trophe. _Where are they? Where's Cloud? Did he really have left me already? How about Trophe? And I thought we were going to be friends_.

Just as when a tear rolled down her cheek, someone placed their hands on her shoulders. "Hey," She turned around and looked up. It was a guy. Maybe two years older than her. She sniffed. The guy blinked and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. "Hey, it's okay Shh."She sniffed again and rubbed her eyes, calming her breathing.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry." She apologized and bit her lip as she tried to wipe all the running tears away from her cheeks. As others walk past them, the guy pressed his lips together tightly and said, "Hey, let's go in here." He said as he lead her to an empty seat and grabbed her luggages and placed them with his on the racks.

She hesitated at first, looking at him before deciding to go sit down. He craned his neck to look at her face. She noticed and turned the other way. "Don't be scared. I'm no bad guy." She shifted from her seat, still not turning to him as she stared out the window and bit on her lower lip. What happened? Why are you crying? Don't you have someone with you?" He asked calmly and as soon as her breathing has calmed, she decided to answer him.

"I-I had someone with me. But..I, I lost track of him." She whispered as she looked down at her feet, fiddling with her thumbs. "Him? You mean it was a guy?" He asked. "Boy. A boy." She corrected.

"Oh." He muttered and looked down before turning to her again. "Well, is this boy, by any chance, older than you?" He asked. Her eyebrows furrowed and looked at him. He was surprised to see her eyes. They were grey with a hint of blue. It was **exotic.**

"Well, I think so. Maybe a year." She muttered. "He must be heartless to let you wander around alone." He said and she just pressed her lips together. "Well, are you a first year?" She bit her lip and took a glance at his face before turning away and nodding. "Now that boy must be really heartless. You don't even know the way around don't you?" She shook her head.

"See? He's such a jerk." That made her smile a bit but she licked her lips and looked down. "Well, I haven't introduced yet, sorry about that." She turned to him which surprises him again. _This girl's eyes are beautiful._

"I'm Jonathan. A second year. But 13. Got a bit late." He shrugged and she smiled at the gesture and it surprises him again. He blinked and smiled back. "And you are?"

"I'm Creistoylle." She said. He smiled tightly. "Well, nice to meet you." He held out a hand. But then realized that the girl was shy. He blinked and was about to pull his hand away when she held it. He looked at her. She gave him a lopsided smile that lasted for a second. "Nice meeting you too." He once again blinked and smiled back. She pulled her hand away and he also did. She turns away and looked out the window as the train goes on.

He swallowed the lump on his throat and his gaze fell down on her hands. She was playing with her thumb and he thought she was not comfortable with him. He sighed and shifted on his seat and gave the girl a space. _I don't want to scare her away_

* * *

At the middle of the silence, Creistoylle and Jonathan had fallen asleep. Resulting as Creistoylle with her head leaned onto the window and Jonathan's head laid back, his mouth slightly open. When suddenly, Jonathan bolts right up awake as someone knocked on the door. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a bit before turning to look at the door. The woman waved at him and gestured to the trolley of goods.

As bad as Jonathan wanted some Chocolate Frog and add the wizard in on his collection, he wanted to save galleons(money) so he just waved his hand and shook his head, smiling at the woman. The woman smiled back and pointed at Creistoylle. _Your sister is beautiful_.

She mouthed before walking away. Jonathan's mouth flew open as he stared at the woman walk away. He shook his head and turned to look at Creistoylle. She was indeed beautiful. Beautiful as the others and she was no difference. But Jonathan had a feeling she was somehow different.

From the looks of her crying eyes earlier-yes, her eyes especially-, something had clicked on his mind to help her. Something pulled him to her and it was very odd. Jonathan had never knew anything about a spell that could bring a person to another person. Unless love potions but particularly it was not a spell and Jonathan recalled he had not drank anything but water from his bottle since morning.

He craned his neck as he observed her face. She got adorable eyes and thick lashes. He remembered how it looked when she was not crying and let us just say, it was _hypnotic_. When her eyes look at you even by a mere second, it would get you starstruck or frozen in your spot. It was that beautiful.

And she got her long blonde hair in a french braid at the head but a fishtail starting from the neck and it laid across her right shoulder. Her lips were heart shaped and pink and it looked so soft. She got beautiful skin also. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen and she has one of the exotic eyes he had ever seen.

Jonathan's eyes widened as her lashes flutter open slowly. He quickly bent his back so he was crouched down on the couch and closed his eyes. He actually regretted his decision since his chin was touching his collarbone and it ached. But he stayed still.

Creistoylle shifted in her seat and craned her neck left and right since it ached a bit for leaning a long time. She blinked a few times to clear her vision.

Once it was crystal, she turned to her left and saw Jonathan. She thought he was asleep but then observed bit her lip. _He must be hurting_.. She thought as she saw his shifted on her seat and helped him sit straight up, but it took time since he was a bit heavy for her. But Jonathan shifted in his seat when he realized she was helping him up and thanked her in his head that she let him have a chance to shift on his seat.

Creistoylle sighed and sat up straight on her seat. She turned back to Jonathan who has his hack on her. She pressed her lips in a tight smile. "Thank you for saving me back there." She said and Jonathan opened his eyes a bit as he listened.

"Without you, I would've been outside curled up and would look like a beggar." She smiled and bit on her lip gently. Jonathan smiled a bit but quickly wiped it away as soon as he realized he was pretend sleeping. "I owe you one." She said before leaning onto the window. He didn't heard me anyway.. She thought as the train goes on./div

* * *

Jonathan bolts right up in his seat as he felt the train stops. His sudden movement made Creistoylle flutter her eyes open and sit up in confusion. "What's going on?" She asked as she blinked a few times, stretching her back on her seat. Jonathan pressed his hands on the window and saw that they were at the station. He grinned happily and turned to Creistoylle. "We've arrived." He said.

Creistoylle's eyes lit up with excitement as she stood up and peeked at the window, carefully not getting any closer to the teen. Jonathan noticed it and just sighed. "C'mon, do you want to go alone or..?" Jonathan asked. Creistoylle widens her eyes at the thought of her being alone at such a big place and clung onto his arm as she hid behind him. "Please stay." She muttered on his robe.

A smile crept up on Jonathan's lips as he laid his hand carefully at her back. "I will." He said and she hid a smile.

Once they had stepped into the platform, Creistoylle's grip tightened around his forearm as she hid behind him to avoid stares from other students. "Firs' years! Firs' years! C'me over 'ere!" Suddenly Creistoylle's mouth flew open and a silent gasp came out. There was a giant man holding a small lamp and his face was ridiculously hairy.

"Hagrid!" Jonathan called and grinned as he opened his arms and hugged Hagrid. "Jonathan ma' man!" Hagrid said as he laid a hand on his back. Jonathan pulled away and Creistoylle stared up at Hagrid. Hagrid's eyes fell on Creistoylle and Creistoylle hid behind Jonathan even more.

"Aye, who's the lil' one behind ya?" Jonathan craned his neck to lok at Creistoylle and she tugged on his robe, her eyes filled with fear.

"Oh, right. Creistoylle, this is Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Also one of my close friends." Hagrid nodded at her and she stepped up sheepishly.

"'Ello there lil' one." He greeted and Creistoylle smiled a bit and hung her head. "Eh, enough. Firs' years! Y'all over 'ere!" He called once again and students piled up in front of him.

"Can I go with her?" Jonathan whispered to Hagrid. Hagrid looked at him hesitantly. But then they were surprised when Creistoylle tugged at Hagrid's sleeve.

"Please. I-I don't know what to do without him. I-I'm scared.." She stuttered out. Hagrid sighed and gave Jonathan a stern look before turning his back on him. "Now let's jus' go 'round the corner."

Creistoylle whispered, "Thank you." As they walked, Creistoylle couldn't keep her mouth closed as she saw a castle up the mountains, towers and bridges it was so em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ancient/em. Yet beautiful and calming to the eye. For her.

As they rode on small boats, Jonathan held onto the stem of a light post as he watched Creistoylle take in the view of Hogwarts before them. "I can really relate."Creistoylle turned to him. "Sorry?" She asked. He smiled. "I said I can totally relate." He said and turned to look at Hogwarts.

"Just a year ago, I was with my brother and sister and even though they were first years back then, they were used at the view of Hogwarts. Well, they studied more of Hogwarts than me so I was just there, my mouth hanging open and my eyes looks like it would bulge out of its sockets as I saw it there, laying at the mountain." Creistoylle stared at him then looked back at Hogwarts and bit her lip.

"It's beautiful." She muttered. "Indeed." He muttered as they both stared at the view before them. When they got off a boat and continued their journey to Hogwarts. They climbed up the stairs and Creistoylle stared at the woman that stood before them as she smiled. Creistoylle felt herself smiling.

The woman had pale blonde hair that ran below her shoulders. Her face slightly pale but it was clear she was in her mid 30s. She had blue eyes and her smile warms up everyone. She was dressed in a black fitted dress that hugs her hips and the dress fell below her knees. She was wearing dark grey flat shoes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She smiled. "In a few moments soon as you go past these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats, you must be sorted to your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She said as she looked at all the faces and look at their reactions. But then she saw Jonathan and she raised his eyebrows at him. He shrugged with a lopsided smile and gestured towards Creistoylle who was clinging on his fore arm.

"Houses.." Creistoylle muttered and bit her lip nervously. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." The woman said and turned her back to them as she walked in past the doors.

And then the Sorting Ceremony finally begun. Jonathan sat back on his seat that was at Gryffindor's house. He smiled at Creistoylle -who was fiddling with her thumbs again and who is wanting to be by Jonathan's side painfully- calmly. Creistoylle flinched as she heard a voice that sang across the room. Then she saw the floating candles at the ceiling. It was beautiful. She noticed the ceiling that was starry and night.

Once as the song ended, the woman said, "I will read out your name and you will step forward and will be sorted to your houses." She said.

"Clarisse Leville." A brown haired girl came up and sat on a three-legged chair and Mrs. Sulli placed the sorting hat onto her head and Creistoylle's eyes widened as she heard it hum. "Ravenclaw!" It exclaimed and a table erupted with cheers and claps and Creistoylle watched as the girl, Clarisse, happily sprinted to the table and had her seat as everyone on the table greeted and introduced themselves.

Creistoylle gulped and bit her lip nervously and looked at the three other tables. _Oh no. Where will I be sorted?_ Then her eyes fell on Jonathan who was watching as Mrs. Sulli placed the sorting hat onto a boy's head. "...Gryffindor!"

I wish I would be in the same house as him. She thought. A few students were called and was sorted out on their houses and she knew where Jonathan was placed. At the Gryffindor house. She flinched as Mrs. Sulli cleared her throat a bit before calling out a name. "Uh, how do I pronounce this? Crestale Schoon?" The Great Hall erupts with snickers.

Creistoylle hung her head as the first years looked everywhere to who it was. "It's Creistoylle, ma'am." Creistoylle looked up and saw Jonathan, who stood up. "Oh, well. Creistoylle Schoon? Are you here?" She asked and the students once turned and turned to spot who it was. Creistoylle stepped up and walked towards Mrs. Sulli and everyone stops. Creistoylle hung her head, not letting anyone look at her.

Mrs. Sulli put her hands on her shoulders as she lead her to seat onto the chair and Creistoylle bit her lip as she felt a nervous pang on her chest that made her look up.

Jonathan clearly saw the exotic bluish grey eyes of hers and it shone through the unknown light. He couldn't help but gasp. The other students stared at her and the Great Hall fell into silence.

Mrs. Sulli placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

The Sorting Hat fell in silence as it mouth opened as they all waited for what it was going to say. "Mrs. Sulli, i'm afraid I can't sort her into a house." The people of Great Hall gasped.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Mrs. Sulli whispered. "I am saying," The sorting Hat exclaimed to get the attention of everyone.

"That Miss Schoon here is qualified to be in Hufflepuff," The Hufflepuff table cheered but then the Sorting Hat continued, "Ravenclaw," it was Ravenclaw table's turn to cheer. "and Gryffindor." Jonathan grinned yet the gryffindor house gasped and cheered.

"But wait!" Creistoylle flinched as he exclaimed. "Gryffindor.." She muttered as she stared at Jonathan who grins at her.

"Do I smell Slytherin?" The Sorting Hat says and the whole Great Hall fell in silence once again. Mrs. Sulli gasped. "What do you mean? She is qualified to all houses?" She hissed.

"I'm afraid." The Sorting Hat says. "But you still have to sort her into one. You are the one who sorts them out." Mrs. McGonagall says.

"But this one I can't." The people of The Great Hall gasped. "I have sort students into houses that is qualified to two or three houses. But this, this girl. She is different." Everyone fell into chatter and Mrs. Sulli seem to be taken back.

"Perhaps," He started once again and they all turned to the sorting hat. "Miss Schoon will be the one to choose her own house." The Sorting Hat says as Mrs. Sulli removed him from Creistoylle's head. Mrs. Sulli sighed and gestured for her to stand up. She stood up in her feet as she looked at her. "Well?" The Sorting Hat breaks the silence.

"I.." She looked back at the tables and her eyes fell on Jonathan. "I choose.." She stuttered out as she took a deep breath and bit her lip, realizing her voice was too quiet.

"I choose to be in the Gryffindor house!" She exclaimed and everything fell silent. "Well, Gryffindor it is!" The Sorting Hat once broke the silence and the Gryffindor house cheered.

A smile plastered on her face, she came down running into Jonathan's open arms as she breathed heavily. She didn't knew she was holding her breath back there which made her nervousness worse. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Jonathan said and hummed a melody as he stroke her hair.

He let her sit down in a seat as the table cheered for her and started calling her name. Jonathan once stroke her hair as his hand fell on her shoulder without knowing. "Aye, Jonathan. You didn't tell us you called dibs on her." A student from their table said as they erupted with teasing hums.

Jonathan quickly removed his hand once he realized it was there and clasped his hands together on the table. Creistoylle bit her lip and fiddle with her thumbs under the table and bit back her smile.

"Chill out! I just know her and happened to be comforting her. And what do you mean by 'dibs'?" Jonathan asked and the student waved his hand in front of him. "Nevermind that."

And he turned to Creistoylle there. "Well hello there Miss Crystal." He said. "It's Creistoylle." Creistoylle said. "I'll call you Crystal anyway." He said, waving his hand making the table snicker and laugh. Creistoylle smiled a bit at the humor.

"Oh, let me introduce you to them." The table silenced and waited for Jonathan to introduce them to Creistoylle. "At the common room." The table erupt of 'Aww' and 'cmon!' and a few others just laughed. Mrs. McGonagall shushed them and after they silenced, the sorting ceremony continues and they snickered.

* * *

After that, the new first years were introduced to the common room. Creistoylle remembered the moving stairs and her clutching onto Jonathan for dear life which made the Gryffindor house tease them as they past their shoulders. After they were introduced to the Head Boy and the prefects, they all broke apart as boys go on their right and girls go on their left.

But before Jonathan could leave, Creistoylle held on his sleeve and Jonathan turned to her. "Is something wrong?" Creistoylle removed her hands and glanced down awkwardly. "Well, I-um, will-will we be seeing each other later?" she asked. Jonathan sighed.

"I'm afraid not." Creistoylle looked at him in confusion. "It's bed time, Creistoylle. No one's allowed to be out of bed at this hour." Creistoylle sighed and bit her lip.

"But we'll be going to be seeing each other tomorrow morning and your belongings will be just upstairs. Go find it, and sleep. Okay?" He said. She nodded and glanced down. He smiled at her before turning his back and going up the stairs along with the others. She watched him go up until she couldn't see him anymore and sighed.

She did the same and once as she got up, a pillow was thrown beside her that made her hide herself in her arms. Then the laughter died. "Oops." She heard.

She laid her arms beside her and she looked at all the other girl's faces. They were staring at her. "Creistoylle Schoon! Aren't you?" A girl got up her bed and walked towards her, holding her hands.

"Uh, yes. I-I am." Then her eyes fell on someone. It was Trophe, but she was busy reading a book. Creistoylle pulled her hands away from the girl but the girl's grip tightened.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Merlin." Creistoylle looked at her. "Don't look at me like that!" Merlin whined and the other girls laughed silently. "That's Aubrey." She gestured to the red headed girl and Aubrey waved a hand at her as her legs swing at the edge of her bed.

"Cassidy." The girl with black hair in low braided pigtails waved a hand at her and grinned. "The twins, Ella-" The girl with black short hair that fell on her shoulder and side bangs smiled at her.

"- and Leila." The girl with black short hair that hugged her jaw and full bangs that covered her forehead waved at her. The introduction goes on and the other third, fourth,fifth,sixth and seventh year introduces themselves since Merlin was only second year and the other years shut her out for being weird and cheerful everyday.

As Creistoylle found her bed, she laid down and closed her eyes as she listened to the murmurs and laughter of the other girls on the room. But then suddenly somebody spoke. "Cloud left you alone, right? I'm sorry for that." She sat right up and looked at her right side and saw Trophe. But she didn't look like Trophe from earlier.

Now she wore glasses and her bangs weren't swept up on the side anymore, Creistoylle didn't even notice she had full bangs. She still wore her yellow headband except it didn't swept her bangs up.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. It's okay." Creistoylle muttered. Trophe sighed. "It's not okay. Cloud is such a jerk. How can he leave you alone just like that?" Creistoylle bit her lip.

"I ran out our room and went to find you but I found you alone at a room with Jonathan Tenfey. You two were both sleeping." Creistoylle felt warm in her cheeks as she bit her lip and fiddled with her thumbs. "Er, yeah. He was the one who helped me out there." Creistoylle awkwardly muttered. Trophe chuckled.

"I already guessed that. Since you two can't take your eyes off each other." Creistoylle flushed even more. "Oh and that scene where you came running to his arms? I admit it was so sweet." Creistoylle buried her face in her hands and opened her mouth but Trophe stopped her.

"You don't need to explain. I knew you ran up to him because he is the only one you have been close with and you are comfortable with him. Plus, you were nervous when you were at front. You were biting your lip every once and awhile and play with your fingers." Creistoylle looked at her amused.

"Yes, I am observant. I am also quite silent which is why they are usually bored with me and i'm all left alone." Trophe said as her eyes drifted back to her book.

"You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I'm here." Creistoylle said as she tried to search her eyes but Trophe didn't look up but smiled. "Thank you." She muttered and Trophe smiled before placing her hand on Trophe's and they smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Omg, is Chapter 1 alright? Is it too short? I'm sorry! But pleasecomment on what you think. OMG OMG OMG. Sorry, I am just freaking out cuz this is the first HP fanfic i've wrote. Well, without HP but still. :D**

 **Note: I have no idea who's the headmaster at Albus' generation in Hogwarts but based on what i've reasearched, Mrs. McGonagall had retired because she was 'getting on a bit' same as Madame Hooch and Professor Sprout. But there was an unidentified person that will be headmaster and so I just created this character. If the current headmaster is known, I will just edit this :)**


	4. Chapter 2 - Chasing Cloud

Creistoylle's POV (Yay :D)

I was currently at the dorm with Trophe as I kept the book from Potions class and stuffed my wand at the waistband of my pants. "Are you ready?"She asked and I nodded.

We walked down to the common room and suddenly I came into a hault as I saw Jonathan. I stared at him as he laughed. Then suddenly he must've notice me and turned to me. His grin widens.

"Hey, Creistoylle." He said as he approached me. I grinned at him. "Hey."

"How was your first night? Was it good?" He asked and I nodded. But then the boy from yesterday approached us with arms open.

"Hello Crystal! I missed you, how are-" Before he could even reach me, Jonathan pushed him with a hand on his face. "Dude." Jonathan said.

"Gee, chill." The boy said and arranged his robe then his eyes fell on Trophe. "Well isn't it lovely to see you again, Catastrophe?" The boy teased. Trophe scoffed.

"It was never lovely seeing you, Ralph." Trophe snapped. But then Ralph grinned and turned to me.

"Hello there, madame Crystal." Ralph said as he bowed and kissed my hand. "Hi, Ralph?" I asked.

Ralph bowed and as he bowed, Trophe slapped him in the head and he winced. "Ow!" He hissed and me, Trophe and Jonathan laughed.

But then someone bumped into Jonathan that made us stop. It was Cloud. I felt that pang on my chest as the innocent-ness in me drained. And I did the most stupidest thing I thought I would never do after he left me, -I went after him. "Hey-Creistoylle, wait!" I heard Jonathan but I ignored him.

When there was no student around, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "You!" I pointed at him. He rolled his eyes before turning around.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shout but it didn't stopped him. I wanted to say something but I can't shout it out. I don't know why. I..I...

"You're such a jerk!" I turned around and ran off. I don't know where I was going but just as it's away from him.

Call it over reacting but I don't care. I nearly pass out yesterday because of nervousness and fear and he was being a jerk and left me alone! Left me there. He left me just like that.

I stopped and looked at the ground. Stupid Creistoylle. You've been used by being left alone.

Why can't I just get used by being left alone?

I held my hand on my chest as memories flashed back. It was so crowded. I couldn't see anything. I tried to find him but I can't. I shout on top of my lungs as I called for him. He couldn't have left me, could he?

"Daddy!" I cried out as I was near the road where it was so silent. But then I saw a group of people nearby and cigarettes was between their fingers as they walked wobbly and laugh.

I started to run, but they noticed me. No. I ran and ran. My chest hurts so much and even though I wanted to shout for daddy, I can't. They were running after me.

I collapsed into a backyard and crawled behind a tree as I breath heavily. "Daddy..Daddy.." I muttered over and over again and sobbed. But then they found me. The group of smoking people.

The guy smirks. "Hey there little one. Are you lost?" I shuddered and hugged my knees.

"Now, now. Don't be scared. Come with us will you?" The other guy grabbed me and I struggled. "No. Please. Let me go." I muttered.

"Let's go! Fucking hell." He hissed and I whimpered as he stood me on my feet.

"What a lovely girl, you are. Such a good girl. " They laughed and he ran his hand across my face and I screamed as he picked me out. "Put me down!" They laughed and the second time I screamed, all I knew was they were thrown back and they ran away from me.

I screamed once again and they tripped on their way. Then my chest tightens as I clutch my hand into my chest.

And all I knew was my eyelids were getting heavy as everything became black..

* * *

Creistoylle's POV

My eyes snapped open as I inhaled. I was all sweaty and hot and I even felt tears rolling at the side of my eyes. "Hey! Are you okay?! Bloody hell!" I heard a panicking voice.

I coughed as I sat up and I just realized someone was holding my arm. I turned and saw Cloud. I glared at him. "What are you doing here?!" I snapped.

"Are you alright?" He asked seriously. I blinked a few times, catching my breath. What happened? Did I really pass out? Why was I all sweaty and teary? I held my hand up my head. What did I even dreamt of?

"Bloody hell..." I heard him mutter. I furrowed my eyebrows. What is with this boy saying 'bloody hell'?

"Wh-What?" I asked. "We're going to be late for our next class! Get your bloody arse up!" Late? Oh my god.

I quickly shoved the sheets away from me then slipped on my shoes. Cloud came running towards the door and I just followed him. The hallways were empty and I was nervous as heck. (Excuse me.)

"Run faster!" He said as he slowed down a bit and held my wrist then quicken his pace and I almost lose balance. This guy can run!

But then when he glanced at me, he stopped abruptly and let go of my wrist which made me topple over my feet and face plant on the ground. "Bloody hell.." I hissed in pain as I sat up.

"Bloody hell indeed! You aren't even on your robe!" He exclaimed and I looked down I was like in some sort of pajamas. I awkwardly looked up at him.

"Well don't just sit there! Stand up and get dressed or you'll going to miss the class!" He snapped and I stuttered out an okay before runnin off to Gryffindor common room.

As we got into the common room, he pushed me up the stairs which made me tumble down. "Stop pushing me!" I hissed and kicked on my foot which unexpectedly made contact with his shoulder. "Ow!"

He gripped onto my robe as his foot slipped on one of the steps which made me tumble down with him. I slammed my hand onto the ground and got off him, racing to the door.

I quickly changed into proper uniform and..where's my wand? I looked down and sighed in relief as I found it lying on the floor. I quickly got out of my dorm and I already saw Cloud walking down the stairs. Did he wait outside the door? And where is he even going?

"Hey wait! Where are you going?!" I shout as I ran down the stairs but then I stopped midway reaching Cloud when I noticed other students just walked in.

Cloud noticed too and stopped and looked at them.

I look like a total fool. I was frozen in my spot, with my hand reaching towards Cloud and Cloud has his hands on his pockets as he also froze in his spot.

I stood straight as the students murmured and get onto their dorms. Me and Cloud still in where we stood. Did we just missed...

I snapped back into reality and turned as I saw Cloud walk away and head to the boys' dorms. I was watching him when I was suddenly grabbed and slammed onto the wall. I winced and rubbed my head. I opened my eyes and saw Trophe.

"What were you doing with my brother?!" She hissed as she stared at me in the eyes. I clawed onto the wall as I stared back at her.

"hold on, Trophe! That's just harsh, let go of her." Ralph came into the view and pushed Trophe gently aside. I glanced at Ralph and when I turned to Trophe, her eyes were glaring into my soul.

"T-Trophe.." She turned and ran back to the dorm and slammed the door behind her. I winced. I should've been thinking about talking to her right now but I can't help thinking of how the other girls would corner her and shout at her for slamming that door.

I was about to run into the dorm when Jonathan held my forearm and pulled me back. "Let go of me. I have to talk to her." I said as I struggled into his grip. "Creis.."

"Let go! She's angry with me! I have to talk to her!" I said as a flashback of how angry she looked came into my mind. No, I can't lose a friend. Not in the second day. Not today. No. I have to talk to her immediately!

I struggled once more as Jonathan pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his chest as he hums that comforting melody again and rubbed my back.

* * *

I laid my hands on either sides of the sink as I looked at my reflection. I look like a monster. I laughed silently to myself as I thought.. Why am I such a sensitive, whiny girl? Why can't I be brave? Why am I even qualified to Gryffindor when i'm certainly not?

I didn't even know I was thinking out loud.

I suddenly saw something move at the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Trophe. I sighed as I approached her. "Trophe.."

She held a hand up. "No need to explain. And..i'm sorry." I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I wasn't me when I saw you two walking down the girls' dorm. I actually thought of the first thing and suddenly got angry." I bit my lip as I hung my head down.

"I was just scared. I was scared for you and him." I looked up at her confused. "Scared? Why?" I asked.

She sighed. "First, I thought something was going on between you and him. And I was scared for you because I think you were a bit gullible-no offense-" I gave her a smile."-and Cloud's a jerk. I don't want you to get hurt because of him." I smiled at her and held her hands.

"Secondly-" She sighed. "-when I thought of you together, I know Cloud will be kinda, uh, over protective." I cringed. Me and Cloud? That's going to be scary.

"Even in such little things. So I don't want you to get hurt. But then when I saw you crying, I realized I had gone too far. I mean, there would be a reason why you two were from the girls' dorm and I didn't even think about it that way. I-I didn't mean to get hard on you, I'm so sorry." She said but then the worry on her face didn't fell off. She was hiding something.

"It's okay. I already forgave you even before I cried. But.." I paused as I looked at her and I tried to see the worry gone from her eyes but it was still there.

"..Nevermind." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

After a few minutes, we decided to go back to the great hall. It was lunch when students came in the common room earlier so that's why students just came in. About that... I got to apologize to Cloud. He just missed a class because of me. For all I know he wanted to get good grades. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Trophe asked. I smiled at her. "It's just that.. I have to apologize to Cloud. He just missed a class because of me. And I-I feel so guilty."

Trophe rubbed my arm comfortingly but with a confused face on but then a teasing smile appeared on her face. "About that.. what happened anyway?" I bit my lip.

I inhaled before telling her the story. When I was done, she stared at me awestruck. "Really? That happened?" She asked and I nodded.

"That's just weird." She said as she bit on her sandwich. "How weird?" I asked jokingly.

"Super weird." She said and I raised a brow. "How so?" I asked.

"It's just that... He never cares if he miss a class. Actually, he wants to skip every class to be honest. And I recall that he just skipped Transfiguration class earlier." I gasped.

"Was he supposed to be in that class? How come Professor Claw didn't mentioned his name in the arrangement?" I asked.

"If you didn't know, Cloud's a second year. Professor Carrow wouldn't be surprised if he skipped that class." I raised a brow.

She then smiled proudly. "Cloud's intelligence is above 2nd year. He had actually perfect all the first lessons in the first day, second day and until he was bored of it. Carrow let it pass though even that wasn't acceptable. He even said _'That kid knows alot more than me.'_." I stared at her unbelievably. "Wow."

"I know. But how come he was worried about not attending Potions class when that is his _least_ favorite class. He probably studied in advance before he had even entered Hogwarts."I blinked. "Wicked." I muttered.

"So why was he worried? Why was he in a rush?" I asked and we both think. Maybe he was testing me if I actually cared about learning something? Wait, no. From what Trophe told me earlier when we were going out the restroom, he wouldn't care about anyone on anything. But if it involves him, he would.

It's so confusing. That boy's confusing!

First, he was all snappy on me then left me alone and even rolled his eyes at me. Then he became all panicky when I passed out. Then he was worried about missing a class. Then he even rushed me out and let me wear proper uniform. And then he just walks away like nothing happened!

It was like he purposely did it on purpose for me to miss a class. So that's what it is. He just wanted me to miss a class. That imbecile, dimwitted, git!

"Ahah!" I jumped on my seat as Trophe hissed in my ear. "Huh? What?" I asked.

"I haven't even said anything. "Trophe laughed. I flushed and bit my lip.

Trophe stopped. "You know, you do have a habit of biting you lip." I looked at her.

"Oh, sorry! Does it bother you? I won't bite my lip ever again!" I said an d bit my lip. I groaned. "That is the last time." I said.

Trophe shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just, how you bite your lip." I held a hand and put it on my lip. "What?" I asked.

"Call me a creep or gay but when you bite your lip, your lip looks so delicious and the way you always bite it is alluring." My eyes widened. What did she just said?

"Uhuh." I awkwardly said and bite my lip. Trophe pointed at me. "See!"

Ralph, who was just sat across me, laughed. My eyes turned to Jonathan who was obviously biting back his laughter. Were they listening all this time?

Ralph then calmed down and leaned onto the table. "Actually, Catastrophe is right. Minus the alluring thing. Gee, that girl is creepy." He whispered the last part and I barely understood it but catch up.

"I heard that! and it's Trophe!" Trophe growled. "Whatever, Catastrophe."

* * *

Me and Jonathan was walking down the hallway when suddenly something snapped in my mind. "Jonathan?"

He turned to me and hummed. "Is Trophe a first year?" I asked.

"Uh, no. She's second year. She entered Hogwarts with her brother and they were both 12." I nodded.

"Oh. So you were in their classes, yes?" He nodded.

I glanced down and bit my lip. "Is it true that Cloud-"

"Cloud was an excellent student and always skip classes? Yes." I looked at him, surprised that he knew what I was supposed to say.

"I was listening to you and Trophe's conversation-sorry." I smiled at him and forgave him.

"I also heard the story on why you two were from the girls' dorm. Surely that wasn't true right?" He asked and I almost heard it expectantly.

"Uh, it is. It's the truth." I said and bit my lip. He looks so surprised but then he grinned.

"Aww man! I thought he was asking you about me cuz he's gay." He joked and I gave an awkward smile. Cloud? Gay? Oh, when pigs fly.


	5. Chapter 3 - Classes, Enemies, Accidents

Creistoylle, Jonathan, Ralph and Trophe was on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts class which is located at Classroom 3C in third floor. Creistoylle was glad she had second years with her.

It took a few minutes before they had arrive at the location. Creistoylle looked at the sign placed on the wall. 'Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. No cussing allowed.' It reads.

As they came in, Creistoylle took in the view of the classroom. There was an iron chandelier that hung at the middle of the room as well as a skeleton. "That's a dragon skeleton." Trophe said as she pointed towards it.

Creistoylle nodded her head and they took their seats. But then she noticed something at one end of the classroom. "What is that?" She asked.

It somehow looks like a projector that is used in school from the muggle world. But it is quite odd. Creistoylle attended school at the muggle world but was expelled at fourth grade once she had her teacher's lizard explode on it's jar. It was a freaky year.

"That's a projector activated by magic." Jonathan told her and Ralph nudged him as Harry Potter came in the room and they quickly slid out the door with Trophe.

Harry Potter was allowed to give lectures in the class since there wasn't still any professor for the class.

Creistoylle sent them a scared glance and they gave her a thumbs up before dissapearing onto thin air which Harry stared at.

Then someone sat beside her and she looked. "Hi there, it's Creistoylle Schoon right? I'm fillé. As in girl in french."

Creistoylle smiled at her and shook her hand. "Enchanté." They said the same time and they chuckled.

"How do you know my name?" Creistoylle asked."Don't you know? You're formally holding the title 'Divergent'." She said, emphasizing the word 'Divergent'.

"Divergent?" Creistoylle asked confued as she leans in. _"Divergent_ is another term for _different._ As the sorting hat says, you are different. And so, I came up with Divergent. You're pretty well known since that day forwards." Fille said and nodded at her. She has a way in words which always make you put your attention on her.

"Oh. That's..." Creistoylle trailed off as she shrugged, trying to search for words. _Where had my vocabulary gone?_

"Super awesome." Fille said in excitement. Creistoylle gave her a lopsided smile. But then Harry cleared his throat for attention. "Since we have not yet had a professor for DADA, I volunteered to teach for you." He said as he looked at every students's faces as if searching for a reaction.

But then the door creaks open. Everybody turned. There at the door stood a boy with light skin and beautiful eyes as it stared at everybody innocently.

"Oh, Albus. Would you mind to take a seat?" Harry said and Albus pursed his lips as eyes searched for seats.

But everyone had their hands waving at him and it made him uncomfortable and so he searched for others. But his eyes landed on Creistoylle. Creistoylle gave him a warm smile and Fille looked at her.

The boy pursed his lips as he approached them and took a seat on the other side of Creistoylle. He let out a shaky breath as he gripped his wand. "Bonjour. I'm Fille. Girl in French." Fille said as she raised a hand. The boy gave her a smile that lasted for a mere second.

"And i'm Creistoylle." Creistoylle smiled at him and stared at him. _He does seem familiar.._

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked and the boy looked at her.

"Me? Oh. Of course." He said with a bit of dissapointment in his voice.

"Do you know where? I would like to know. It seems like you have also seen me before." Creistoylle said as she tilted her head a bit. "Everyone had seen me before. Of course you had also." He said nervously as he shift on his seat.

"Uh, Creis.." Fille tapped a finger on her shoulder.

"That's Albus Potter. You know, the famous Harry Potter's son?" Fille whispered to her.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Creistoylle whispered back.

"Have you been living under a rock? Harry Potter is-"

"I suggest that everyone stay quiet." Harry said and they straightened up on their seat.

"As all you know obviously from the name of this class, you will be learning spells and charms that defends you from Dark creatures and Dark magic or also known as Dark arts." He paused for awhile as he walked gracefully at his right pointing a finger.

"Now, let's learn a bit fast." He said as he grabbed a dummy from the corner and set it a few meters away from him. "Flipendo!" He shouts and made a hand movement as he pointed the wand towards it and the dummy was thrown back at the wall.

He turned towards his students and laid his hands on his hips. "Anyone familiar with that?" He asked and Fille raised her hand. "Yes?" He gestured towards her. "It's Knockback Jinx." She said.

He snapped his fingers. "Alright. The Knockback Jinx is a jinx that can physically repel the target. If _you_ are the one who had been casted with that jinx, you would feel a force pushing on your chest and all that you know is you were being thrown back." He said as he looked at them who had interested faces on.

"We may not be performing this yet because it might do some damage to you and your classmates, so not yet." He aid, shaking his hand and they chorused an 'aww'.

"But, let us practice the wand movement first. Now raise your wands." He said as he raised his wand and so do the others. "And do it like this, without saying the incantation." He said as he did some sort of wave in a slow swift move and everybody followed slowly. "Yes, yes." He said.

Albus looked at his father then at his wand. He turned to look at his seatmates Fille and Creistoylle as they practice the hand movement. He pursed his lips efore doing the hand movement and whispered, " _Flipendo_."

Suddenly everyone was startled by the scream of their classmates who was thrown back and laid on the floor. Harry rushed up and helped the boy. Albus' eyes widened as he realized he had hit the boy.

Creistoylle and Fille turned to him as others did too. Harry looked at him and he hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry." He said.

* * *

The trio walked out of the classroom once it was done. Albus was forced to go with them since he had lost track of his friends. And now they were now off to Classroom 2E at the Charms corridor.

"How about you?" Fille asked Albus. Albus blinked and turned to her. "Huh? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Me and creistoylle was talking about Charms class. Creistoylle here doesn't know anything about Charms. I have read about it but I haven't performed one thing. Have you?" She asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Only one and once. I think it was the levitation spell." He said.

"Oh that! I have read about it also and tried to perform it but it was a bit hard." She said and Albus smiled. "It is. My father's friend which is my godmother Aunt Hermione, is the one who taught me the spell. She and father told me about how she was great at the first try in charms class." Albus said.

"Wicked." Creistoylle muttered.

"I have tried it several times and the last I swore is the last I finally did it on my hat. But it merely floats at the height of my head." He said. Fille and Creistoylle nodded. "Oh, here we go!" Fille said as she pushed the door open and they took their time to look at how different it was from Class 3C.

The classroom has three rows of desks, all facing the teacher's table, behind which sits a large upholstered chair with a high back. Two blackboards flank the teacher's table, and behind them is a small shelf with books and other objects, beneath a pair of windows. "Woah." Creistoylle sighed.

As they sat on one of the chairs, their heads turn as someone called for Albus. "Albus!" Albus grinned. "James!" James approached them and Albus stood up and they hugged.

"Rose!" Albus said as he greeted and hugged his cousin. As they pulled away, Rose's eyes landed on Creistoylle and Fille. "Hi." She greeted to them. "Hello." Creistoylle and Fille said at the same time.

Albus and James looked at the two girls. Albus smiled awkwardly at them. "Well aren't you going to introduce them to us?" Rose asked.

Albus pursed his lips. "Uh, Rose, James, this is my friend Fille Norm." He gestured to Fille. Rose and James greeted her. "And this is Creistoylle Schoon." He said and gestured towards Creistoylle, wiping his sweaty hands at his back.

"Hello. I'm Rose Weasley. His cousin." Rose said as she shook hands with Fille and creistoylle. "And i'm James Sirius Potter. His elder brother." James said as he shook hands with the duo.

"Your name was taken from James Potter and Sirius Black.." Fille muttered and stared at him in awe. James flashed her a smile.

"It's nice to know we are on both classes everyday." Rose said as she took a seat beside Albus.

"And i'm left out!" James said. Rose laughed. "Shoo! Go away!" She said jokingly.

"I'm serious." James said sternly. "No pun intended." He said and the four laughed.

"We know." They said at the same time.

"Now shoo and we're going to have some chat." Rose said as she leaned on the desk with the three. James gave her a playful glare (with a pout) before going out.

"Fille Norm! It's actually a pleasure to meet you. I'm quite impressed earlier. You made a good first impression." Rose complimented Fille. "Oh." Fille said and playfully curtsied which made them chuckle.

"I'm glad i'm not the only one who studied in advance." Rose said.

"But hey, Creistoylle Schoon. Aren't you the one who they call 'Divergent'?" Rose asked. Creistoylle bit her lip and shrugged. "I guess."

Rose smiled at her warmly. "You have beautiful eyes." She said.

"Thanks." Creistoylle flushed. "It's actually more beautiful than Albus'." She said and Albus nudged on her arm.

"About that, Albus, are you gay?" She asked. The trio's eyes widened as Fille laughed and Creistoylle chuckled.

"Hey!" Albus said to the duo. "And i'm not gay! What made you think of that?" He asked Rose.

"Well, you already made friends and they are girls." Rose said.

"But Aunt Hermione's first friends are boys! Does that make her gay?" Albus asked.

"Sorry." Albus apologized when Rose silenced. "It's okay. Sorry too." Rose apologized.

Creistoylle and Fille watched them in awe. "You and your cousin is so adorable!" Fille said.

Rose and Albus smiled at her. And by meantime, Professor Flitwick came in the room and they ready their feathers.

"Exactly like what mom says!" Rose whispered in excitement.

"Ah, g'day everyone!" Professor flitwick greeted and they greeted back.

"I'm Professor Flitwick and i'll be the one teaching you charms." He said and paused.

"We are supposed to be learning only one charm but there's a slight change. Today, we are going to learn and perform 3 charms." He said and the class erupted with excited murmurs and squeals.

"First is the Levitation charm, then wand lighting charm and the softening charm." He said and raised one finger as he say each charm they were to perform.

"Do you have your feathers with you, yes?" He asked and they raised their feathers and put it down the desk again.

"Okay, first is levitation charm. Now I want you all say ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' and practice your hand movements in a swift move that this drawing portraits." He said as he pointed his wand to the blackboard.

Everyone started to chant the incantation and move their hands on a swift move. A lot of students started shouting frustratedly.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ " Rose said and the feather was lifted up and floats as where herbwand pointed at.

"Well done Miss Weasley! Your mother had always been my favorite." Flitwick says and Rose smiled gracefully as Fille did the charm too and got complimented by Flitwick.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" A student shouts but then the feather was thrown away when a student behind him pointed his wand at the feather. " _Stupefy._ " He whispers.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The laughing student stopped. "Do not bother Miss Longbottom!"

"Sorry." Scorpius apologized and started performing the levitation charm but fails again. "Wia..Wingord...uh.." Crristoylle muttered as she tries to remember the incantation.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_." Albus said and in a swfit hand movement, his feather floats along with Rose's. Albus turned to Creistoylle who was looking at him. He set down the feather carefully. "It's _Wingardium Leviosa._ " He corrected Creistoylle.

"Oh...um.." She muttered the incantation but her hand movement was wrong. "It's like this." Albus took her wrist. Creistoylle looked at him.

"Say it." He said. " _Wingardium Leviosa..._ " Creistoylle muttered as Albus slowly lead her hand.

Creistoylle gasped in joy as she saw her feather floating above the desk. She grinned at Albus. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He said as he lets go of her wrist.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ She repeated the same hand movement and it floated above the desk and above her head. "Well done Miss Schoon and Mister Potter!" Flitwick said and the two smiled at him.

As the others had done it, they moved to the wand lighting charm. "Now just call out the incantation _'Lumos'_ and if incantated the tip of your wand would produce light. Now all I want for you is to concentrate, okay?"

He then showed a drawing of the hand movement. Before The trio could do it, Rose called out, "Hey, let's do it together!" She said.

They nodded in excitement as they ready their wands infront of them. "Now concentrate.." rose said and they did.

"On three...one...two...three..."

" _Lumos_!" They shouts and did the movement except for Rose who did another hand movement, she flicked, dree her wand back and flicked again and whispered, " _Lumos Maxima!_ "

The bright light the quartet did shone the whole classroom and Rose undid the charm and changed into just _Lumos._ Everything went silent as they undid their light.

"That was magnificent!" Flitwick says and the others applaud. "However, Rose weasley, I said _Lumos_. Not _Lumos Maxima._ "

Rose bit her lip and smiled shyly. "But other than that, Potter, Schoon, Norm, you did great!"

The trio exchanged glances and the four of them grinned at each other. It was going so swell.

As everybody lit and unlit their wands, they had moved on to the last charm. The softening charm. And they took out their pens ready.

"Now all you have to do is call out the incantation ' _Spongify_ " and move your wands in a small _S_ and point at the pens in front of you and it shall be rubbery and bouncy." He said as he performed it at a globe and bounced it on the floor which everybody chuckled at.

"Spongify!" The whole class shouts as their pens became rubbery and bouncy.

"Well that was fast." Somebody says breaking the silence and the class erupted from laughter.

After a few minutes the class has ended. Rose totally understood why it was her mother's favorite before Arithmacy. Plus, professor Flitwick is probably one of the kindest professors.

As the quartet made their way to the corridor, Creistoylle and Fille was uncomfortable from all the stares they give to the cousins and Creistoylle. _Gee, i'm lucky._ Fille thought as she realized she got three famous friends.

As they were at the Gryffindor common room, Jonathan, Ralph Trophe and Cloud was in front of them.

"Creistoylle." Jonathan, Ralph and Trophe said.

"Hi." Creistoylle smiled at them. She looked at Cloud and he nodded in greeting and she nodded back with a smile.

"Oh um, Fille, Albus, Rose, this is Jonathan, Trophe, Cloud and Ralph. My friends." Creistoylle introduced as they shook hands. But Cloud just nodded at them.

"Catastrophe, right?" Fille asked Trophe. "It's Trophe." Trophe smiled.

"Are you Albus Potter and Rose Weasley?" Trophe asked in astonishment. The two nodded their heads.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I have read books about your parents. They're great. One of my inspirations." Trophe grinned at them.

"Mom and Dad would be glad to hear that." Rose said as she grinned back at her. "Dad will too." Albus said. Jonathan and Ralph stayed quiet and as usual, Cloud did too.

Trophe and Creistoylle sat on their bed as they chat and chat about what happened earlier and Trophe listened gleefully. Creistoylle paused as someone at the bed beside hers jumped. They turned and saw Fille.

* * *

"I talked with the third year. She's right there at the far end with the other fifth years and third years." Fille said panting as she dropped her trunk beside the bed.

"Me too!" They turned around and saw Rose at the bed beside Trophe. The quartet laughed.

"We were just talking about what happened at DADA and charms class!" Creistoylle said.

"And I really couldn't forget the one when we performed Lumos. It was supposed to be Lumos only when Rose whispered Maxima after the Lumos that we shouted and it was so bright!" Fille said.

"Yes! That one. I love it!" Creistoylle said, raising her pointing finger and grinned. "It seem so fun i'm so jealous and I got to be stuck with 3 idiots." Trophe said and they laughed.

"But Cloud ain't no idiot and you know that." Creistoylle joked. "Cloud? You mean the one who just nods his head?" Fille asked. Trophe and Creistoylle chuckled and nodded.

"Is he mute?" Rose asked with wonder. "He isn't!" Trophe laughed.

"Because once he opened his mouth, words of wisdom comes out that it'll make your nose all bloody." Trophe joked. "So shouting 'Bloody Hell' would make your nose bloody?" Creistoylle joked but then they looked at her.

"He said what now?" Trophe asked in confusion.

"'Bloody Hell?' Oh I can't imagine how his voice would sound like!" Fille said.

"That boy say _Bloody Hell_?" Rose asked in astonishment. "Uh, yeah." Creistoylle awkwardly said.

"But I, his sister, doesn't even hear him say those dirty words!" Trophe gasped. But then Trophe and Fille exchange glances and jumped onto Creistoylle's bed and Rose just followed.

"This is an invisible muggle microphone on my hand." Trophe said fastly and cleared his throat and something buzzed like a muggle microphone.

"Mic check mic check. Fille check your mic!" Trophe said and Fille did the same and they put their invisible muggle microphone near Creistoylle.

"Tell us where it happened." Trophe said fastly

"When?" Fille asked fastly. "And why? Does it have anything to do when you and Cloud in the girls' dorm when nobody was around?" Trophe asked.

"They were in here alone? What?!" Rose asked confused.

"Uh.." Creistoylle awkwardly muttered.

"I assumed they were. Since after Potions class yesterday they came down the stairs to girls' dorm and Creistoylle was even reaching for him!" Trophe said in a pretend guy voice.

"Is that true, Trofilus?" Fille asked in a pretend guy voice.

"Yes indeed, Filliarmus." Trophe, or may I say, _Trofilus_ , said.

"Ha! Your name's Filliarmus. Like the spell Expelliarmus!" Rose said.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Fille said and Rose' wand was thrown away. "Oi!" Rose said and stood up to fetch her wand and the trio laughed.

* * *

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" A student named Mellow Longbottom exclaimed.

"Argh!" She shouts from frustration as she gripped onto her hair that was all rubbery and bouncy.

As she was stomping her way out, everybody stares at her and noticed her hair that looks like dreadlocks. She walked past the two quartets (boys and girls) and they stared at her as they watch her go through the busy hallway.

She then found Malfoy and started picking up her pace. One of Malfoy's friend pointed at her direction and Scorpius stopped laughing as he turned around.

"I am going to bloody kill you!" Mellow exclaimed as she drew back her wand. " _Flipendo_ _!"_ She shouts and pointed her wand towards Malfoy. Scorpius flew back with a scream of 'woh' as he landed on thin grass. Scorpius crawled backwards as he stared at her angry face.

"Woah." Fille said in astonishment. "Her dreadlocks are so on the spot!" Rose said as they continued watching.

Scorpius was about to cast _Stupefy_ but when he was about to finish saying the incantation, she shouts, " _Expelliarmus!_ " And his wand was out from his hand.

Mellow kicked him on the chest-not too hard- and points her wand below his chin and he struggled and sweat. "W-What did I do?!" He complained.

"You bloody hell know what you did! You...you squid!" Everyody held back their laughter.

"I didn't do anything!" He said once again, frustration in his voice as he tried to fight back.

"You were the one who made my hair all squishy and bouncy while I was asleep!" She said and pressed the tip of her wand below his chin.

"I didn't do it! Hell, I wouldn't even sneak up onto a girls' room just for that!" He said and she silenced.

"Oh yeah, then why did you left a note saying _It looks better that way._ With your name written at the end?!" She exclaimed, finally drawing her wand back.

"I did? Ugh stupid." He muttered under his breath.

"Argh! This isn't over Malfoy!" She said as she stormed out to Slytherin's common room.

Albus then stepped up and approached Scorpius. Albus was supposed to talk when Mellow looked back at all the students watching.

"What are you all bloody looking at?!" Everybody rushed out of her sight pushing each other in the process before Mellow goes into the common room.

"Hey, you alright?" Albus asked as he offer a hand. Scorpius held onto his wrist and stood up.

"How the bloody hell would I be fine? I almost died back there!" He said. Rose and the others approached. "Oh really? Scared of Longbottom Malfoy?" Rose crossed her arms.

"Or are you just letting her have her way with you cause you _like_ her?" Fillé joked. Scorpius' eyes widened.

"Neither!" Malfoy shouts.

"Wait, you and Malfoy are friends?" Trophe asked Albus.

Albus shrugged. "Our parents are fine with each other. They always pay us a visit twice in every month and so Scorpius here could play tea party with my younger sister Lily." He said.

Scorpius nudged him in the arm and glared at him. "Tea party?" Creistoylle asked.

Scorpius was about to shout at her when he recognized her. He smirked. "Well well well, isn't it the famous Creistoylle Schoon?" He said as he surrounds her crossed arms.

"Malfo-" Albus called but Scorpius held his palm out to silence him.

The trio Rose, Trophe and Fille grabbed onto each other and realized the other second year boys weren't with them.

" _Where the hell did they go?!_ " Trophe hissed and File and Rose shushed her.

"Famous? Oh. Right. I almost forgot that I was qualified into _all_ houses and good thing I didn't chose _Slytherin_." Creistoylle said, gathering up braveness.

"Oh, talking back now huh? Well the sorting hat didn't even touched my head and knew I was in slytherin. I'm _powerful_." He said as he said the word _powerful_ breathy that Creistoylle drew her head back.

"Well I am a divergent. I'm more _powerful_ than you." She snapped. Scorpius looked at her seriously before stoping beside her.

"Not because you are divergent doesn't mean I can't touch you now, does it?" He whispered into her ear and he looked at Albus who pointed at something and made the trio turn around from the scene.

Scorpius held onto her arms and she flinched. "Fame isn't everything, Schoon. It doesn't bloody solve _anything_." He hissed at her ear before pulling away.

As the trio turned around, Scorpius smiled and did a curtsy as he looked at her straight in the eye before turning around and leave. Creistoylle was still in pure shock she took all his words in. _What does he even mean?_ She thought as she just shook her head.

After a few seconds, they decided to hurry up to their next class which is, **Flying**.

They were in an open field as they wait for their flying professor. Fille was so excited that she kept on squealing everytime someone jokes about the professor coming.

But then somebody shouts, "Duck!"

They all gasped and ducked as wind flew past their back and they looked up and saw a man with his broom looking down at them.

"Hello everyone, good day! I am Professor Claw and i'm going to teach you how to fly!" He said as he made a twirl and everybody applaud.

He set down and landed on the grass. "Now go left beside your broom and say 'up' and they would." He said and everybody began chanting _up!_

"Up!" Fille shouts frustratedly. "Up." She sternly looks at her broom and narrowed her eyes, glaring at it.

"Up." Creistoylle said and the broom flew up and she gripped on it.

"Well done! Miss Schoon isn't it?" Professor Claw said as he once stepped onto hid broom and flew beside her. Creistoylle nodded and he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Fille and Rose look at her in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Up." Albus said who was beside her and the broom flew to his hand a bit hard that he took a step back. Creistoylle gave him a smile

"Oh, forget it. _Accio broom._ " Rose whispered and the broom flew to her hand as Professor Claw complimented her. Fille looked at her in astonishment before saying the same but nothing happened.

"No-you have to concentrate on the object before performing the spell. Here.." Rose taught her.

After everyone had their brooms, they were told to ride on it and lean forward. "Yes yes, lean forward and by any second now you will be floating above the air."

Albus floats from the ground and he wobbled slightly and gripped onto the broom and everybody stared at him in astonishment. After a few seconds, Scorpius came floating in the air and twirled around.

Creistoylle scoffed and leaned forward, she and her broom floating above the ground as she dashed forward to the sky and flipped over. She almost lost balance but she held her chin up at Scorpius.

"Ooh." Professor Claw said with the others as he nudged the person beside him (Mellow) on the arm and she stared at him blankly. He awkwardly looked away embarassed.

"Challenging me, Crystal?" Scorpius said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh my my my! Is Scorpius being challenged by just _that_?" Creistoylle teased and another 'ooh' chorused around.

"Creistoylle.." Albus said as he puts a hand on her arm and she looked at him.

Suddenly, they were (forced) thrown apart as Malfoy dashed between them. They looked at Malfoy. "Bloody hell!" Creistoylle hissed at him.

"I couldn't handle the drama." He said as he shook his head and dramatically put a hand over his chest. Professor Claw shifted on his ground as he watched them in astonishment. Everybody did as they watched.

But then Scorpius dashed in front of one line of students and he came back up holding up a necklace with a phoenix pendant on it.

"My necklace!" Clarisse cried out. "Give it back!" A student named Colonel, Clarisse' twin, shouts as he tried to float above the ground.

"Give it back, Malfoy." Albus said in a warning tone.

"Or what are you going to do, Potter?" Scorpius teased.

"You better give it back." Creistoylle snapped.

"Hamus?" Scorpius called and a boy flew beside him.

"Catch me if you can!" Scorpius says as he dashed out with Hamus.

Albus and Creistoylle exchanged glances before following them. "Malfoy you give it back this instant!" Colonel said who floated above the ground but all wobbly.

Scorpius stopped and held out the necklace. "You're not my father!" He said as he laughed and Creistoylle dashed past him and was about to grip onto the necklace when he turned sideways.

Everyone gasped and shout as Creistoylle was about to crash onto a wall. Creistoylle abruptly stop before she could even touch the wall.

Albus flew beside her, "You alright?" He asked and Creistoylle nodded before dashing off to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked back and saw Creistoylle before him and she drew back a bit and felt the force of pull into her broom and she reached out her hand and gripped onto his broom as she pulled it.

Everybody gasped again and shout as Malfoy was about to fall but he gripped onto his broom as he struggled. Creistoylle flew beside him and gripped onto the necklace as she pulled it out of his grasp successfully.

She turned around and sighed in relief but then she saw Albus coming towards her.

"Creistoylle watch out!" He shouts and before she knew it, Hamus gripped onto the pendant and pulled but Creistoylle gripped it tighty then they were thrown away from each other as the necklace and the pendant was separated.

Creistoylle looked at her hand. She groaned as she saw it was the necklace. Hamus dashed off and the necklace was snatched from her hand and she turned to see Scorpius grinning at her.

He dashed off and she groaned. Albus chased Hamus and as Hamus was flying, he felt something move in his palm. He felt it was getting hot and he winced and opened his palm, shaking it.

They all gasped as the pendant began to fall but then everyone was taken back as it flashed light and there was a real life pheonix, its wings spread wide before their eyes as it flew around fast that anyone could barely see where it was unless it stopped.

Everybody watched as something fell on the ground. They surround it and saw the pendant. But the pheonix was gone.

Professor Claw's mouth opened. "The necklace's a cage.." he muttered.

"What?!" Rose asked. "That necklace is a cage! The pendant is the cage and any type of creature can hold it and it forms the creature's shape inside the circle and the necklace is like a key. Whenever it's unlocked, the animal sets free. And a pheonix is rare. That necklace is rare." Professor Claw explained.

"Wicked." Rose muttered as they all watched.

While Albus was trying to get the necklace from Hamus passing it to Scorpius and vice versa, Mellow came into view and gripped the necklace. As Hamus charged for her, she passed it to Albus and Scropius tried to get a grip of it and Hamus came towards him and Albus passed it back to Mellow.

As the four was busy, Creistoylle saw the pheonix and started chasing it. She didn't know why but she feels like it's very important.

"Come on. Come on come on." Fille said as she gripped onto her broom as she watch Creistoylle dashed everywhere to catch the small pheonix.

Creidtoylle moved faster as she reacg out her hand and steady her self as she stepped onto her broom and hold it with one hand as she came surfing through the air.

Once she could keep herself steady, she lets go of her broom and started surfing through the air as she reach out her hand to the small pheonix. It dashed left and right.

"It's like quidditch all over again!" Rose said in excitement as Creistoylle was near to catch the small pheonix.

"So you mean, that pheonix is like the gold snitch and Creistoylle is the seeker?" Fille asked whispering to her and Rose nodded.

"Wicked." They both said in astonishment.

Creistoylle touched the tip of the pheonix but then it dashed to the ground and Creistoylle did the same. Everybody gasped and shout as Creistoylle was near the ground then the Pheonix dashed upwards and Creistoylle gripped on her broom as she pulled it up and she felt the tip of her shoes touched the ground. Everybody sighed if relief.

As Mellow and Albus passed the necklace over and over again. She then gripped onto her broom, drew back a bit and pulled it again forwards and she reached out her hand, she gritted her teeth as the pheonix was dashing left and right as her palm covered it.

She was getting dizzy but tried to time her catch. She goes for one and everybody gasped but when she opens her palm, it wasn't there and still flying before her and everybody sighed with dissapointment.

"For Clarisse." She muttered under her breath as she came reaching out for the small pheonix again.

She stood on the broom again and reached out. The pheonix looked back and stopped, making it collide with Creistoylle's palm (not hard) as it flew with her.

Everything became silent. Creistoylle stopped and looked at the flaming Pheonix flying beside her. It cooed at her and it's flame dissapeared as it came rubbing it's head on her open palm.

As Scorpius and Hamus was busy watching them, Albus got the chance to snatch it. "Hey!" Hamus shouts and before he reached Albus, Albus called Mellow and threw it towards her and she catched it with both hands.

"Longbottom!" Creistoylle shouts and passed the pendant to her. She looked at the pheonix and nodded at it. The Pheonix nodded back and dashed towards the pendant before Mellow could lock the necklace.

Hamus realized he was pushing Albus and he stopped when they were near the wall and let go Albus, making Albus bumped his back and he let out an _oof_ before his head banged on the wall.

"ALBUS!" His friends called out but Creidtoylle and Mellow stared at him in horror as they saw he has closed eyes and he came falling down.

Scorpius and Hamus watched in horror as creistoylle dashed towards the ground to catch Albus.

Once she was near, she stared at his face. " _Please be okay_." She muttered

She hopped off her broom and let her fall as she wrapped her arms around him and hop on her broom. Everybody gasped in fright when she nearly lost balance but she landed safe on the ground and carefully laid Albus on the ground, his head still laying in her forearm.

"Hamus! Scorpius! Come down here this instant!" Professor Claw shouts and the two exchanged worried glances before slowly landing on the ground and PRofesor Claw had the time to scold them both.

"Albus!" Rose cried out as she wrapped her arms around her cousin. "We have to get him to the hospital wing!" She said as the others gathered around them and worried glances here and there.

Rose cupped his cousin's face and whispered, "You have to be okay." She said. Creistoylle saddened as she saw the worry and sadness in Rose' eyes. Rose truly loved her cousin.

...


End file.
